


La chute de l'ange

by Newgaia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: Enfant adorable, Aphrodite est devenu un homme cruel. Pourquoi ? Pour le découvrir Shaka devra naviguer entre un Saga dévastateur, un Death Mask inquiétant et un Milo assoiffé de vengeance.





	La chute de l'ange

**CHAPITRE 1 : NOTRE RENCONTRE**

****************************************

Si je devais décrire ce qui m'a attiré vers toi, j'évoquerais d'abord ta tendresse. Un mot qui te convient bien mal aujourd'hui, et pourtant… Cette impression lointaine me parle tant de toi. C'est l'émotion première saisie à l'état brut par l'enfant que j'étais. De celles qui définissent à travers un reste d'innocence, et qui marquent à jamais une existence. Ta tendresse, était un phare dans la tempête. Une force si chaleureuse, mais tellement fragile. Je l'ai entrevue sous sa plus belle facette, instinctive et désintéressée. La connaître, c'était toucher à quelque chose de précieux et d'unique, et malgré la tragédie de nos vies, cette sensation persiste encore.

J'ai eu ce privilège. J'ai pu mesurer ce qui aurait dû t'animer en d'autres circonstances. Un don des Dieux, que tu commençais tout juste à camoufler pour apprendre à survivre parmi nous. Ta tendresse, et ce besoin de combattre la souffrance, qui te portait spontanément vers les autres. Sans calcul, ni tricherie, comme seules les âmes réellement belles savent le faire. Mais la beauté des âmes peut se corrompre, et les rêves d'enfants les plus purs sombrer dans les pires cauchemars.

Ton apparence n'est que secondaire. Elle demeure pourtant pour beaucoup ce qui te définit. Assurément à tort. Tu en as fait une arme, aussi dénaturée que précise, et bien peu savent d'où te vient ce narcissisme apparent. Néanmoins j'avoue m'en être rassasié. Elle ne pouvait que combler doublement mon attente, mais je ne t'aurais jamais choisi à cause d'elle. A ce moment-là, la perfection de ta silhouette et la pureté des traits de ton visage s'harmonisaient encore avec ton cœur. Mais les lois du Sanctuaire sont cruelles. Je venais de découvrir un joyau, ignorant encore combien la vie allait me l'abîmer.

Je tâtonnais moi-même dans ce nouvel univers lorsque tu es arrivé. Mon Maître venait de me retrouver plus mort que vif au fond d'un temple en Inde, où seule une voix divine trompait parfois ma solitude d'enfant abandonné. J'avais grandi loin de l'idée que l'on puisse faire preuve d'affection à mon égard. Je végétais, enfermé entre quatre murs, éloigné de toute marque de tendresse humaine, pour une faute inconnue, mais qui devait être terrible pour que l'on me punisse ainsi. C'est tout au moins l'idée que je me faisais de ma condition. Privé de liberté, d'éducation et d'amour, je grandissais comme un enfant maudit.

L'arrivée de mon Maître, pour providentielle qu'elle fût, n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Il m'avait arraché à l'univers carcéral où me maintenaient des moines bouddhistes convaincus de leur bon droit, pour me livrer aux enseignements rigoureux d'une déesse, au nom de laquelle je succomberais si je ne parvenais pas à surmonter les difficultés de mon apprentissage.

Ma seule consolation, la douceur dont cet homme a toujours su faire preuve à mon égard. Sans combler la soif d'amour qui m'animait secrètement, sa gentillesse et sa chaleur humaine ont su poser un baume apaisant sur l'incompréhension et le manque d'attention qui me poursuivaient depuis ma naissance. La compassion et la bonté du cœur, il les détenait au plus profond de lui, et plus que les souvenirs des soutras psalmodiés de mon enfance, c'est son exemple qui m'a fait tel que je suis. J'ai voulu marcher sur ses pas, et je suis devenu cet homme que l'on dit proche de Dieu.

J'ai appris à contrôler mes faiblesses, à raisonner pour le bien du plus grand nombre, à bannir l'illusion des désirs et des passions, et à disséquer la folie des hommes. Mais c'est toi mon amour, qui m'a permis de grandir, et de comprendre ce qui anime réellement une âme humaine. Et la mienne s'est perdue à jamais en tentant de sauver la tienne.

Certains me vénèrent, d'autres me méprisent, la plupart m'ignorent et la totalité méconnaît la flamme qui m'inspire vraiment. Beaucoup me disent dédaigneux, voire arrogant, incapable de ressentir la douleur du quotidien, trop imbu de moi-même pour m'abaisser auprès du commun des mortels, et encore moins apte à m'intéresser aux petites misères humaines.

Qui saura combien elles m'ont poursuivi ces petites misères humaines, lorsque fraîchement sorti d'un tombeau de solitude, il m'a fallu apprendre à évoluer dans un monde riche en couleurs et en sons appelé Sanctuaire ? Un monde inimaginable pour l'esprit jusqu'alors maintenu loin des autres d'un enfant de quatre ans. Un monde ouvert sur une multitude de possibilités, mais où l'adversité entre apprentis se conjuguait à la cruauté naturelle des plus jeunes entre eux. Un monde où les adultes nous laissaient nous entre-déchirer selon la loi du plus fort. Un monde violent, rude, et soumis à une compétition farouche.

Mon univers de solitude feutrée venait de basculer pour un grand ring populeux et bruyant, où tous les coups étaient permis. Mais personne ne m'avait jamais appris les règles de l'un ou de l'autre monde. Ici, je savais simplement que je devais survivre.

Feindre l'indifférence paisible lorsque l'on ne connaît pas les codes peut être une solution. J'y ai gagné un supplément de tranquillité, mais cette manière de réagir m'a vite catalogué dans les sans intérêt. Peu importait. Je progressais sous l'égide vigilante de mon Maître, et bientôt on évita même de me provoquer. La puissance d'un Or se ressent très tôt dans l'arène. Il n'a pas forcément besoin de se battre pour la prouver. Mais toi, tu ne le savais pas encore.

Répondre à ton courage, ce fut le premier geste qui me poussa vers toi. J'avais noté ton arrivée quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'un de nos instructeurs te faisait découvrir une partie du domaine où tu devrais dorénavant vaincre ou mourir. Tu n'y resterais pas longtemps car tu avais déjà presque dépassé l'âge que l'on dit idéal pour débuter un apprentissage. Qui plus est, un apprentissage de cet ordre. Ton Maître devait te dégrossir avant de t'emmener à sa suite. Le mien a souri en te voyant passer, preuve qu'il ressentait ta générosité.

Tu as beau être mon aîné, j'ai aussitôt compris en te voyant agir, que je possédais la sagesse de celui qui sait. Toi, tu croyais encore en ces mots que sont l'amitié, la solidarité, la bonté et l'abnégation. Toutes ces grandes valeurs fraternelles qu'on était censé nous enseigner, et que chacun d'entre nous foulait allègrement au pied pour rester en vie.

Ce jour-là, tu as voulu aller au secours d'un apprenti chétif. Un de ceux qui finissent par disparaître au profit d'arrivants plus solides. Blessé lors d'un précédent combat, il devait encore faire face à la horde malveillante de quatre autres gamins, bien décidés à profiter de sa faiblesse pour définitivement l'éliminer de leurs rangs. Sanglant et tuméfié, il était acculé. Nos professeurs s'occupaient d'un autre groupe, mais en fait, ils détournaient les yeux. Dans le reste du monde, on appelle cela la sélection naturelle.

Muet malgré sa terreur, l'enfant faisait face à la meute. Il ne pleurait pas, se contentant de fixer de son regard presque aussi clair que le tien ceux qui le menaçaient. Ses joues rondes de bébé disparaissaient sous la couche de poussière et de sang qui les maculait, et quelques mèches bouclées de sa chevelure d'un bleu tirant sur le violet, collaient à son front trempé de sueur.

C'était un petit grec, arrivé trois jours auparavant. Rien ne le différenciait de la bande des « pressentis » débarqués comme lui pour un aller sans retour. Rien, si ce n'était sa façon de se tenir bien droit devant ses agresseurs. Assis sur un mur de pierre en surplomb, j'embrassais toute la scène. Il semblait plus mort que vif. Et je crois que c'est ce qui décida le groupe à l'attaquer. Sans sommation, ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui, étouffant ses cris de frayeur par quelques coups de poings et de pieds dans la poitrine.

Il croulait sous le nombre. J'estimais ça immonde. Mais je savais que parmi ses agresseurs se trouvait un de ceux qui appartenait déjà à l'élite des apprentis dorés. Une petite teigne tout en muscles et en brutalité, qui officiait du côté du temple du Cancer. M'opposer à eux, c'était aussi m'opposer à lui. J'avais peur. Je n'avais que cinq ans. Ils étaient quatre grands entre sept et dix ans après un petit de mon âge. Je baissais honteusement les yeux sur le manuel que mon Maître m'avait demandé d'étudier. J'étais lâche. Mais ce jour-là, je devais apprendre que toi, du haut de tes sept ans et de ton inexpérience, tu semblais ignorer ce qu'était la lâcheté.

C'est lorsque j'ai entendu ton exclamation de révolte, que j'ai relevé les yeux. Debout sur le tertre qui me faisait face, tu fusillais le groupe du regard. Recroquevillé sur le sol où il tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal des coups reçus, le petit pris pour cible ne criait déjà plus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de s'acharner sur lui. Un bref instant nos yeux se sont croisés. Tu y as lu l'expression de mon propre effroi, et tu as eu l'esquisse d'un sourire rassurant. Puis, tu as foncé dans le tas.

Personne ne s'attendait à ton intervention. Frappant à ton tour aussi fort que la force de tes poings te le permettait, tu as réussi à ouvrir un passage suffisamment large pour saisir à bras le corps l'enfant écroulé à terre. La stupéfaction retenait les autres. Rapide et souple, tu t'es ensuite glissé derrière l'amas en ruine de la façade d'un temple abandonné, en propulsant le petit devant toi. Sans hésiter, tu as ramassé les pierres et les morceaux de marbre brisés autour de toi, et tu t'es mis à caillasser les grands de façon si adroite, qu'ils ont dû se réfugier à leur tour derrière un pan de vieux mur écroulé.

Figé sur mon perchoir, j'observais la scène en retenant mon souffle. C'était phénoménal, incroyable, et terriblement angoissant. A tes pieds, l'enfant avait perdu connaissance, et ne pourrait t'être d'aucune utilité. Seul contre les autres, comment pouvais-tu imaginer tenir longtemps un siège ? La bande des quatre s'était reprise, et sous les ordres menaçants du nouvel apprenti Cancer, elle commençait à organiser sa contre-attaque en cherchant à te lapider en retour. Les pierres étaient tranchantes et dures. Bien plus dangereuses que les attaques physiques précédentes. Ca risquait de très mal tourner. C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'intervenir à mon tour.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'agissais de manière parfaitement stupide, et totalement volontaire. Sous ton influence, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Mais c'était aussi la première leçon de participation active à l'élaboration de ma destinée que tu me donnais. Une prise sur la réalité, qui m'aurait sans doute définitivement échappé, sans les choix et les décisions que tu m'as obligé à prendre de multiples fois par la suite. Tu as fait de moi un être en un sens ordinaire. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Dégringolant de mon perchoir, j'ai prudemment longé la ligne de front, en me camouflant derrière quelques-uns des plus gros vestiges de l'ancien temple pour te rejoindre. Tu n'as pas paru étonné de voir soudain surgir une chevelure blonde à tes côté. Détournant les yeux de la faction ennemie entre deux jets de pierre, tu as trouvé le temps de m'adresser le plus lumineux des sourires. J'en suis resté saisi. Je vivais une des plus grosses frayeurs de ma vie, et toi, tu souriais. Le rictus tremblant que je t'ai adressé en retour n'avait pas la moindre chance de t'impressionner. Mais tu faisais comme si mon maigre soutien pouvait réellement changer quelque chose, et calquant mes gestes sur les tiens, je me suis mis à jeter des pierres à mon tour.

Mis à l'abri du large fût d'une colonne brisée, le petit grec était allongé près de nous. Soudain, il a faiblement remué. Il reprenait conscience. Avec d'énormes difficultés il parvint à redresser le haut de son buste sur ses avant-bras. Son visage était à présent tellement tuméfié qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir qu'un œil. Je devinais son inquiétude, et la vue de l'angle étrange que formait sa jambe droite m'arracha une grimace. Elle était certainement cassée. Malgré la douleur évidente, il ne poussait pas un gémissement, et son courage m'avertit que s'il survivait à cette journée, je le reverrais sans doute parmi les apprentis en poste auprès de chevaliers puissants.

« Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. On va te protéger », achevais-je avec beaucoup d'optimisme.

Trop sonné pour me résister, ou le corps trop endolori pour s'engager dans la bataille, il se roula de nouveau en boule sans dire un mot.

« Fais attention à toi ! »

Ta mise en garde me permit d'éviter de justesse un énorme caillou, envoyé par notre cher ami du Cancer. Rattrapé par la crainte que celui-ci parvienne à franchir la faible distance qui séparait nos deux camps, je répliquais avec ardeur. Je l'avais déjà vu combattre. Je connaissais sa force. Habituellement, il demeurait plutôt solitaire. Sa participation au massacre du petit grec n'était qu'une mise en bouche, sans doute due à l'ennui. Mais ton intervention et le soutien que je t'apportais changeaient la donne. Il se sentait à présent personnellement agressé. Si jamais il parvenait à mettre la main sur nous, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

Les pierres volaient dans tous les sens. Leur son caractéristique lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient, m'arrachait parfois un sursaut quand elles tombaient trop près. Le bruit répétitif de cette grêle de cailloux arrivait même à masquer les insultes dont on nous abreuvait. J'ignorais ce qui se passait en face, mais c'était un miracle que ni toi ni moi, n'ayons encore été touchés. Ça dégénérait en guerre de tranchées, et c'est là que les adultes sont arrivés. Ils en avaient probablement assez vu pour déterminer qui se démarquait. Mais je pense que l'approche de mon Maître, que j'avais dû inconsciemment appeler, y fut aussi pour beaucoup. Brusquement, les ordres ont claqué alors que la pluie meurtrière s'interrompait.

« Paolo ! Anton ! Yann ! Soixante tours de piste, et de corvée de latrines pendant dix jours ! Allez rejoindre l'arène principale pour courir. Et au trot ! »

Trois de nos ennemis prirent le chemin des aires d'entraînements en maugréant tout bas.

« Angelo ! Je croyais que ton Maître t'avait envoyé faire une course à Rodorio. Cette fois-ci, j'espère bien qu'il va te briser les reins ! File le rejoindre ! »

Je regardais s'éloigner avec soulagement la terreur ambulante, mais je n'aimais pas le sourire entendu qu'il te jeta par en-dessous, en passant près de toi.

« Toi le nouveau ! Puisque tu sembles vouloir veiller sur lui, emmène Milo à l'infirmerie.

Je trouvais injuste que l'on te laisse te charger seul de l'enfant blessé. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il te faudrait bien un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre ta destination. Qui plus est en traversant un champ de roches difficile à franchir, le tout sous un soleil de plomb. Sans protester, tu es allé près de Milo, et le plus doucement possible, tu l'as pris dans tes bras, en essayant de remuer le moins possible sa jambe blessée. Le petit grec a semblé te faire confiance, et serrant les dents, il a accroché ses bras autour de ton cou pour te faciliter la tâche. Heureusement pour toi, il ne devait pas peser bien lourd.

« Shaka ! Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend. »

Mal à l'aise, j'aperçus mon Maître un peu plus loin sur le chemin qui menait aux temples sacrés. Debout en haut du versant de la pente, il s'était arrêté. Sa haute silhouette mince se découpait sous le soleil, et seule sa longue chevelure, d'un vert d'eau très pâle, s'animait d'une vie propre sous la caresse d'un vent léger. Comme tous les chevaliers de la Vierge avant lui, je savais qu'il conservait les yeux clos et qu'il observait la scène en silence. Je commençais tout juste à apprendre à développer ce sens indépendamment de sa vocation d'origine, mais j'en ressentais déjà toute la puissance secrète. Pour qui l'utilise sans en connaître les limites, la vue est très restrictive. Développée en une vision interne, elle ouvre une perspective bien plus nette sur la réalité des choses.

Honteux, je retournai rapidement ramasser le livre que j'avais abandonné, puis, je rejoignis mon Maître en baissant la tête. Il m'accueillit avec l'expression douce qui le caractérisait, sans manifester la moindre impatience ou un quelconque agacement. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me tendit la main le plus simplement du monde.

« Viens Shaka, me dit-il sans élever la voix, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as simplement obéi à une loi qui veut que face à un évènement, nous soyons souvent obligés de faire un choix. Ce sont les points de jonction qui tissent nos vies. Chacun de ces croisements participe à ce qui fait de nous un tout, une personnalité. Aussi infimes soient-ils, ces choix ne sont jamais anodins, souviens-t'en. Et mon choix personnel est que tu seras beaucoup mieux pour étudier ce livre à l'intérieur de notre temple durant les cinq prochains jours. »

Sa manière de me consigner, tout en me délivrant un enseignement cohérent, était typique de lui. En avançant sur le chemin la main dans la sienne, je mesurais la chance que j'avais de grandir sous l'égide d'un tel homme. Je me promis de tout faire dorénavant pour le satisfaire. Mais alors que nous arrivions au sommet de la côte, je t'aperçus en contrebas, et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de suivre ta progression laborieuse à travers le plateau de roches inégales. Tu marchais d'un pas à la fois vif et précautionneux, en serrant délicatement ton fardeau contre toi. Un adulte te suivait à bonne distance, vérifiant que tu obéissais et que tout se passait bien.

Tu venais certainement de sauver la vie de celui qui deviendrait le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Qui à ce moment-là, aurait pu deviner que des années plus tard, vous alliez vous déchirer de la pire des manières, et qu'il serait indirectement responsable de ta mort ? Les paroles de mon Maître étaient prophétiques. Nos choix sont définitifs et certains peuvent s'avérer redoutables. Sans le savoir, nous venions de secourir celui qui nous séparerait.

Pour le moment, nous n'étions tous que des enfants, aussi apeurés et déstabilisés les uns que les autres, par un monde cruel et sans concession. La seule différence, c'est que moi je le cachais déjà. J'avais trouvé mon masque dans cette distance un peu dédaigneuse que je m'appliquais à conserver vis-à-vis d'autrui. Tu étais le premier pour qui je l'ôtais. Tu serais le dernier.

L'île allait nous réunir encore durant quelques mois. Cet Univers clos serait le théâtre indifférent de notre détresse et de nos joies. C'est pourtant là que nous attendaient quelques-unes des plus belles pages de notre histoire, avant que tu ne deviennes un monstre : Aphrodite.


End file.
